Beginnings
by Bad Mum
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles about different characters set before the start of Philosopher's Stone, but not necessarily in a chronological order. For mackgirl's "Characters" challenge.
1. Daughter

**Beginnings**

_Daughter_ _(Andromeda Tonks)_

She looks down at the baby in her arms, and cannot quite believe that she is hers.

She has never felt so exhausted in her life. Or so proud. Or terrified. She does not know how to be a _mother_.

"Nymphadora," she murmurs to Ted, who grimaces slightly, but cannot deny her anything today. A beautiful, graceful, elegant name for a girl who will grow up to be beautiful and graceful and elegant.

Ted leans over and kisses his daughter's head, but then draws back, a look of confusion on his face. "Andromeda," he says, "Her hair is changing colour…"


	2. Coffee

**Beginnings**

_Coffee__ (Augusta Longbottom)_

The coffee is strong and bitter, and it steadies her slightly. She cannot remember the last time she ate anything, but she is not hungry. She cannot imagine ever feeling anything as ordinary as hungry again. The last twenty four hours have been a waking nightmare of officials and healers, conjecture and explanations, tears and anger.

And the child. Only a year old, and his parents worse than dead.

As she finishes her coffee, Neville begins to cry. She squares her shoulders and sets her jaw as she gets up to go to him.

She is all he has now.


	3. Table

**Beginnings**

_Table__ (Cedric Diggory)_

He stands with the other first years, knowing already which table he wants to join.

Not Slytherin – he may be a Pureblood, but he is not _that kind_ of Pureblood. And not Ravenclaw – he is not clever enough for that. And not Hufflepuff – loyal, hard-working, boring. He wants to be a Gryffindor – brave and heroic.

Professor McGonagall calls out, "Diggory, Cedric!" and he walks forwards to the stool, trying not to show how nervous he is.

The Hat does not take long. "Hufflepuff!"

Cedric sighs, and walks slowly towards the wrong table. How can he be a hero in _Hufflepuff_?


	4. Hide

**Beginnings**

_Hide_ _(Bellatrix Black)_

She should be putting on her best dress, doing her hair, finding the discreet jewellery her parents deem suitable; helping Andromeda and Narcissa get ready - combing their hair, tying their sashes, ensuring their best behaviour by her own example.

But she is hiding in the larder with _The Prophet_ and chocolates, indulging her cravings for information, for sweetness. Sooner or later, someone will find her. She will be scolded, sent off to dress and paraded as the ideal daughter in front of her parents' guests.

But for now, and for once, she enjoys the self-indulgence of not being perfect.


	5. Explosion

**Beginnings**

_Explosion__ (James Potter)_

"If you don't ask her, James, you'll never know."

_Why did Remus have to be so bloody sensible about everything – even about asking Lily Evans – __Lily Evans__ – out? _

"I know that, Moony. But what if she turns me down?"

_Which she probably will._

"Then you'll know she doesn't want to go out with you. At least you'll know." Remus' voice and face were perfectly serious, but both Sirius and Peter were sniggering at the look of anguish on James' face. None of them were paying any attention to the Defuddling Potion they were supposed to be brewing.

Until it exploded.


	6. Death Eater

**Beginnings**

_Death Eater__ (Peter Pettigrew)_

He looks round furtively at those gathered round the table, and flinches. What is he, Peter Pettigrew - Marauder, animagus (albeit illegal), more-of-a-coward-than-he-likes-to-admit – doing in such company?

Death Eaters.

He is one of them. He cannot go back.

He, Peter Pettigrew – former Marauder, illegal animagus and self- betrayed coward – is one of them.

Nott, Malfoy, Dolohov, Goyle, Yaxley – what is he _doing_ in such company?

He will not look at the figure at the head of the table.

His instinct for self-preservation made the choice inevitable for him in the end, and now he must bear the cost.

Death Eater.


	7. Cake

**Beginnings**

_Cake__ (Luna Lovegood)_

It is not as good as the one Marmie would have made. She is only ten, and her cooking is a bit hit-and-miss.

But cakes are an important part of birthdays, and birthdays are an important part of being alive, though celebrating is harder in Marmie's absence.

(Absence, not loss. Luna knows she will see her again one day.)

She places the lurid green and orange cake, decorated with mellyroots and scargles for luck, in front of her father and tells him he can open his eyes.

He smiles at his beautiful caring daughter. They have a lot to celebrate.


	8. Security

**Beginnings**

_Security_ _(Remus Lupin)_

Security is being at home. Familiar place, familiar people. People who _know_, and accept you anyway.

They cope with Full Moons, nurse you afterwards, cry with you sometimes. They _understand_.

Security is _not _getting on a train full of strangers to go to school. Oh, you know there are "measures in place", "arrangements have been made", but it is hardly the same.

You get on the train, and a black-haired boy with glasses grins at you. You wonder whether he will smile when he finds out the truth – as he is bound to do in the end.

You are scared.


	9. Camp

**Beginnings**

_Camp__ (Dean Thomas)_

For a London kid who's never been out of the city before, camping is an adventure.

Sleeping in a tent is great. The night when they are allowed to sleep under the stars is even better.

Cooking over a campfire (who knew that sausages black on the outside and still slightly pink inside could taste so good?), collecting firewood, walking a mile to fetch water, even getting soaking wet when the heavens open while they are on a hike - all of it is part of the fun.

"How was it?" Mum asks when he arrives home.

"Magic!" Dean replies.


	10. Alarm

**Beginnings**

_Alarm__ (Nymphadora Tonks)_

It seems that the alarm wakes her when she has been asleep for only a few minutes, and she drags herself out of bed, pulls on her dressing gown and staggers down to the common room before she has the chance to fall asleep again.

The squashy armchairs look _so _comfortable, but she heads for a table in the corner and a hard chair, grabbing her schoolbag from where she left it just a few short hours ago.

Nobody thinks she will get good enough results to become an Auror. She is going to prove every one of them wrong.


	11. Saliva

**Beginnings**

_Saliva__ (Severus Snape)_

He wipes the gobbet of saliva off his cheek once his father has staggered drunkenly from the room. (He dare not do it before – that will just make his father angrier.) He was lucky to get away with being spat at. The bruises from yesterday's beating still hurt.

His father's words still ring in his ears: "Freak! Ugly little freak! You're even worse than your useless mother! I'm ashamed to call you my son!"

He looks at the clock. Four thirty. If he runs, and if he is lucky, Lily might still be at the park when he gets there.


	12. Brother

**Beginnings**

_Brother__ (Fabian Prewett)_

His mouth is dry, his heart beating fast, and his breath coming in shuddering gasps. His hand on his wand is slick with sweat.

Gideon's body is lying at his feet, eyes half open.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to get out alive. Both of them.

He still could. Maybe. Shield charm and Disapparate fast…

But those bastards killed his _brother_.

(He spares a thought for Molly, for his nephews, for the tiny niece he will never get to know, as he advances.)

They killed his _brother_. He is taking some of them with him.


	13. Legs

**Beginnings**

_Legs__ (Neville Longbottom)_

It is his own little world. His gran knows he is here, but since he is being quiet and not interfering with the conversation, she lets him be.

Her legs are invisible beneath her long skirt. Uncle Archie's are shrouded in dusty tweed. Mrs. Roland's robes are purple, her husband's grey.

Neville leans against the table leg and closes his eyes.

"Good of you, Augusta…"

"Nonsense! What else could I do?"

"There's no hope for Frank and Alice?"

"After five years? None."

"Worse than death…"

"Hush! The boy will hear."

But Neville is not really listening. Adult conversation is dull.


	14. Bead

**Beginnings**

_Bead__ (Ariana Dumbledore)_

"What colour, Abe?" Ariana asks, as she threads a large bead onto her string.

"Purple, Ari," Aberforth says patiently. "Like the last one."

Albus is sitting with his new friend. Albus ignores her questions when_ he_ is here. Because she is cross with Albus, she knocks the box of beads on the floor, and squeals in frustration. Albus' friend frowns and says something, and Albus laughs – a nasty _sneaky _laugh that she doesn't like.

Aberforth sighs, and comes to help Ariana pick up the beads. She finds a big shiny one. It's pretty.

"What colour, Abe?"

"Purple, Ari. It's purple."


	15. Chicken

**Beginnings**

_Chicken__ (Bill Weasley)_

"Bill!" Two year old Ginny tugged at her brother's hand. "Come look! Chicken!"

"I've seen the chickens before, Baby," Bill protested, shaking his head.

"No! Big chicken! You come!"

Bill stood up. Sometimes there was just no point in arguing with Ginny. She pulled him into the yard, where the twins were laughing hysterically, the wand in Fred's hand pointing at a very confused chicken that was three feet tall and still growing.

Bill sighed as he went to find his mother. He knew that this would be _his _fault for leaving his wand where the twins could find it…


	16. Marquee

**Beginnings**

_Marquee__ (Petunia Evans)_

It should be the happiest day of her life.

And it is. Of course it is.

She has married the most wonderful man. They will have a happy, secure, _normal _life. Their children will not have any of the strangeness, the abnormality, of her sister. They will grow up knowing nothing of Lily's peculiar other world.

But there is a hint of jealousy in her happiness, as she looks across the marquee to where Lily, in her pink frilly bridesmaid's dress, is laughing with her fiancé.

Petunia can't help but think that just maybe she is missing out on something.


	17. Chair

**Beginnings**

_Chair__ (Narcissa Malfoy)_

She sits in the old oak chair, cradling her tiny son. Lucius will return soon, and they will drink wine and celebrate another victory over the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors who have no hope of prevailing now. Their Lord is in the ascendant, and nothing can stop him.

Her son's future is assured.

Sixteen months later she sits in the same chair cradling a feverish toddler who has finally cried himself to sleep. Lucius is missing, and the rumours say that their Lord is defeated, finished, vanquished.

Unconsciously, she holds her son more tightly. What will his future hold now?


	18. Lunch

**_For Helen_**

**Beginnings**

_Lunch_ _(Seamus Finnigan)_

Seamus and his parents are sitting at a table outside Bettina Bewlock's Bakery eating vegetable soup and brown bread. It is the end of August, and Diagon Alley is crowded.

Monica Finnigan smiles at a harassed looking woman with four red-headed children in tow, and nods to a formidable older witch accompanied by a round-faced boy of about Seamus' own age.

Sean Finnigan does not look up from his bowl of soup. This is not his world. Part of him had hoped – despite the signs of accidental magic shown from an early age – that it would not be Seamus' either.


	19. Law

**_For Gaby_**

**Beginnings**

_Law__ (Sirius Black)_

He has to go after him. He killed James and Lily as surely as if he uttered the curse himself.

(Yet Sirius feels responsible too. _Why_ had he suggested changing the Secret Keeper? _Why?_)

He leaves the shell of what was once James and Lily's home, leaves their bodies, leaves the child crying in Hagrid's arms and goes after Wormtail.

He finds him, but he does not get the vengeance he seeks. Pettigrew blows up the street, kills all those Muggles, severs his own finger and escapes.

Sirius laughs as he waits for the Law to come and find him.


	20. Birthday

**_This one is pure self-indulgence, because I think I am sometimes in danger of making Fleur _too _perfect..._**

**_It should be in French of course. Pretend it is._**

**Beginnings**

_Birthday__ (Fleur Delacour)_

Tante Colette is kind enough, and her cousins are alright, but she does not want to be here. She does not like sharing, she does not like being one of a crowd.

She wants to go home, and for home to be as it always has been.

But when her father comes for her and takes her home, things are not the same.

Maman is in bed, a tiny baby in the crook of her arm. Her father calls her "his new little princess".

Fleur scowls. _She _is supposed to be her father's princess. She does not need a sister.


	21. Cauldron

**Beginnings**

_Cauldron__ (Lily Evans)_

"Your potion should be bright green and smell of vanilla. Two more minutes." Professor Slughorn smiles benignly at his class.

Lily looks around at the others. Potter and Black are grinning and nudging each other. Peter is crumbling something into his cauldron, a look of desperation on his face. Remus is frowning – his potion is green enough, but smells more of cheese than vanilla. Mary looks worried, Sarah close to tears and Thekla grim-faced as she regards the red mixture in her cauldron.

Lily smiles serenely as she stirs her green vanilla-smelling potion. She knows she has done this right.


	22. Shock

**Beginnings**

_Shock__ (Charity Burbage)_

Professor Newsom set his students a challenge – "You're Muggles for a week. No magic."

How hard could it be?

Monday was fine. Tuesday – fish pie for dinner. She _hated_ fish pie, but – no transforming it; no rendering it tasteless even. She choked her way through it. Thursday, she sprained her ankle, and had to strap it up, rather than going to the Hospital Wing for an instant cure. And she had to get up and fetch things, instead of a simple _"Accio"_. She missed Quidditch practice on Saturday because flying was definitely magic.

Charity had a new respect for Muggles.


	23. Disapparate

**Beginnings**

_Disapparate__ (Charlie Weasley)_

Charlie wished Bill was here. He would have laughed like everyone else, but he would have sympathised too. Percy was behaving as if Charlie's failure was a personal affront. The twins, predictably, thought it hysterical.

The common room was full of people celebrating their success. Meanly, Charlie wished that someone else had failed. He could still see the examiners coming to rescue him, frowning as they modified the memory of the Muggle woman he'd nearly flattened, could hear her shrieking about the evils of teenagers and their toys.

Which reminded him… He nudged his Muggleborn friend.

"Mike, what's a skateboard?"


	24. River

**Beginnings**

_River__ (Tom Riddle Junior)_

Tom looks out over the dirty grey water of the Thames and thinks – knows – that there must be more to life than this daily drudgery – school, chores, play if you're lucky. The things he can do that the others can't show he's special, he must be. There has to be more. There has to be.

Meggie is moaning, lagging behind the long crocodile of kids. Simon is snivelling again. Tom gives them a look that _means_ something. Both cry out and put a hand to their smarting eyes.

Tom sniggers. He knows he is special, that there _is_ something more.


	25. Night

**Beginnings**

_Night__ (Harry Potter)_

It is night, and it is dark, but he is not scared. Enchanted stars twinkle on his ceiling, there is music playing somewhere.

He knows he is safe.

More than the stars and the music, he knows he is safe because of _them_.

_She_ is soft and blazing red, with green and happy eyes. When _she_ holds him, he feels warm inside.

_He _is harder, noisier, with black ruffled hair and eyes that hide behind glass. When _he_ holds him, he feels brave.

The baby has no words for any of this, but he knows it inside.

He is safe.


End file.
